operation_scorpionfandomcom-20200213-history
Call Outs
A call out is a word or phrase that denotes to a location in the map you are currently playing on. Regular Call Outs gl-good luck glhf-good luck have fun gr-good round gg-good game bY or bX-refers to the bomb being planted at Y or X Y or X-refers to enemies being in or near bomb sites Y or X onsite-tells your team that your killer was located on the site, try to specify X or Y. Spawn-refers to a spawn-point on any map ES-enemy spotted BU or help-I need backup 1-7 on me-refers to a number of enemies in close proximity or in engagement with the player, from 1 to 7 players RE-reposition or rotate bomb sites ERE-signifies that the enemy is repositioning or rotating bomb sites Office Call Outs Mid/Catwalk-refers to the bridge connecting the office upstairs Glass Stairs-refers to the lobby stairs of the Swat Spawn Window-refers to the window/office overlooking Scorpion Spawn Ladder-refers to the yellow ladder that leans on the catwalk Courtyard-refers to the office courtyard Bike Shop/Bike/Bike Storage-refers to the bike storage/hallway connecting Hall A exit to the courtyard Hall A aka (WiFi)-refers to the right hallway from the ScorpionSpawn and the left hallway for Skull Spawn. Known as WiFi because of the wall art made of bars which remotely resemble WiFi bars. Hall B-refers to the left hallway from the Swat Spawn or the Truck Area Truck/Loading dock/boxes-refers to the Server entrance from ground level that includes a Truck Stairs-refers to a possible one out of four stairs in Office use sound to decern which stairs Server-refers to Server Room/Server Office Server Stairs-refers to stairs in the server room Server Hall-refers to the hall leading to server Spawn/Our Spawn/Their Spawn-refers to the spawnpoint of yourself or opposition Resort Call Outs Spawn-refers to the opposition or your spawn, based on the dedicated prefix of your team (e.g. aspawn, bspawn) Lobby-refers to the lower area in Scorpion spawn Pool-refers to the area near or in the pool at the Y bomb site Café or Cafe-refers to the dining area and/or kitchen behind bomb site X Statue-refers to the metalwork or "statue" on bomb site X Mid-refers to the midsection or main line of sight between Z and bomb site X Z-refers to the hallway connecting Scorpion spawn to Mid and Café, which from an aerial perspective looks like the letter 'Z' Splash-refers to the small range of water fountains found at the top of Splash Mountain and next to Split Splash Mountain-more commonly said as simply "SM", Splash Mountain refers to the small set of stairs connecting Lobby and Splash Split-refers to the two-way split on either side of Ivy Wall, which looks upon Splash Desk-refers to the room connecting Mid to Split, which is occupied by a few things, one of which is a desk on the Scorpion side Donuts-refers to the floating tubes dubbed "Donuts" which sit behind a large planter at the Y bomb site Rush-refers to the long hallway between Splash and the Y bomb site, which is commonly used as a path to rush either Scorpion Spawn or bomb site Y Hall-refers to the hallway between bomb site Y and Janitor, which has lights going down the sides Luggage-refers to a room between Rush, Scorpion spawn, Hall, and Window which has a luggage cart in it Ivy Wall-nicknamed "Ivy", refers the wall that is covered in foliage which you can hide in that is in the middle of Split Glass Cannon-refers to a wall made out of windows which overlooks Splash Mountain, Splash, Rush, Ivy Wall, and Split, and because of its close proximity to Scorpion Spawn, is often rushed and is a strong Scorpion viewpoint. However, those who peek in Glass Cannon are likely to die because of the fact that the entire point is made of glass Window-refers to the window between Rush and Luggage Planters-refers to the small set of planters (not to be confused with the large one at Donuts) which is between the Y bomb site and Hall, which is a common hiding spot Sniper's Nest-commonly called "SN", this spot connects Skull spawn to Statue and bomb site X, which is often used to try to get a long-range tap on any Scorpions peeking Mid Yacht Call Outs Cockpit-Refers to top floor of the yacht Mid-The tunnel in which connects attacking spawn and X-site Luggage-The tunnel next to Mid Blue Bar-Bar that connects to y Green Bar-Bar that is on attacking side of the boat Arcade-Behind Mid Bedroom hallway-First floor bedroom Metro Call Outs